


It's okay when it sizzles

by Lunapin



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27031858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunapin/pseuds/Lunapin
Summary: "Love is perfect when it is pure and true."What a load of bogus.※ short oneshots of various x reader;※ tags updated based on contents of the chapters;
Relationships: Chrom (Fire Emblem)/You, Chrom/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, Claude von Riegan/Reader, Lon'qu (Fire Emblem)/Reader, Lon'qu/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, My Unit | Kamui | Corrin/Zero | Niles, Zero | Niles/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	1. (FE:A) Chrom

“That was awkward...” you muttered as you sat on one side of the large and comfy bed with your legs dangling over the edge. Your voice was soft but you were certain that he heard what you said. Absolutely certain. He was sitting close behind you. With his legs dangling over the edge of the bed as well while he studied his manhood with a pained look on his face.

“We'll try again!” his voice cracked as he blurted that. Chrom's body turned to you, flustered and stressed. His eyes were widened and his cheeks flushed red in embarrassment. Chrom his lips were pressed together in a single line as he eagerly studied your face for a reaction. You were sure you heard his heartbeat drumming against his chest.

“Please relax...” you said as you slowly turned to him and took his hand in yours, “This is my fault.”. Whether that was truly the case was up for debate but the immense amount of guilt and shame pushed you to apologizing. All you wanted him to do was relax.

Chrom was stunned by your apology. His mouth opened and closed, though he didn't spoke as mind had drawn a blank. He closed his eyes for a few seconds in the hopes that he could collect his thoughts then. How could you apologize? It was clearly his fault. If he didn't...!

The young royal wildly shook his head upon opening his eyes, “No. I got distracted and that's why he retreated.”.

“' _He_ '?” you repeated with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh, yeah...” Chrom nervously looked the other way, “I refer to it with a name sometimes.”.

“What's it called?”

“ _Little Emperor._ ”

You burst out laughing. How could you not? There was no way you could contain your laughter!

It was somewhat common for men to refer to their manhood with silly nicknames and you were somewhat prepared that Chrom might have a name as well. But for it to be _' _Little Emperor_ '? ...Never in your wildest dreams!_

__

__

“W-well, what do you call your ... you know...!” Chrom stuttered back to you, a combination of upset and shame on his face. 

“My _snatch_.” you responded bluntly and confidently. 

“Snatch? It sounds like a monster that way!” 

“Maybe that's why _little emperor_ retreated.” 

“D-don't make fun of my...!” 

“Look, he's gone!” 

“Gah!” 

Chrom quickly pulled the blankets over his lower body. His gaze was intently focused on the fabric covering his manhood. You chuckled and sat down beside him, pulling blanket over your lower body as well. 

“The royal wedding night sure changed into something ... different.” you chuckled as you pulled him into an embrace, “I'm fine with it, though.”. Your husband hummed in response, not sounding convinced by your reassurance. 

Chrom's body felt warm against yours, a nice contrast against your skin which had cooled down significantly since he removed your garments. He eased in your embrace and wrapped his arms around your torso, pulling you closer to him. Your heart fluttered. It always felt nice to be in his arms. His embraces always left you feeling warm and fuzzy, sheltered and wanted. 

“I gotta do this right.” Chrom murmured between your breasts, “I am going to rule as a King. I need to do this right.”. 

“My love,” your fingers ran through his soft dark hair, messing it up slightly in the process, “Please do not get stressed over this.”. Chrom turned his head upwards to face you with a doubtful look in his eyes. The corners of his mouth pointed downwards in a pout. The view of the disheartened prince tugged at your heart, you hated seeing him like this. Chrom put too much pressure on himself. 

You planted a reassuring kiss on his forehead. “What will this night mean compared to the many following moments where we can make love?”. 

Chrom's face turned bright red again as his grip around you tightened slightly. He nodded slowly. Your words finally broke his perfectionist mindset. 

“Then let's try again. Let's learn and mess up and do better!” you said with a warm smile. Chrom pulled himself away from your embrace, his eyes locked on yours.“Wanna learn?”. Chrom responded with an eager nod. He was ready. So ready. You grabbed his hand guided it between your thighs as you seductively whispered, “Pay attention, my love. For this is how you can conquer ' _my empress_ '.” 


	2. (FE:F) Niles

“Ngh!”

“Beloved?”

—

How embarrassing! How extremely and utterly embarrassing!!

You couldn't speak to him since then. Couldn't bear to see him either. Thinking of him got you flustered, stressed and groaning. There is no way he wouldn't think you were lame or boring after that. Perhaps he thought you were worst because of what happened last night. Maybe he'd break up over it?!

He'd probably be able to replace you in a heartbeat. It wouldn't be hard for him with his looks and his personality. Let alone his skill in battle and intelligence. Oh, and that cocky grin. That cocky grin that made you weak in the knees. His confidence was so energizing and inspiring. His mischievous attitude was such a delight to listen to and see...! 

Agh!

You did not want to lose him. It would not break your heart but it would crush it to dust. Blown away in the cold harsh wind, leaving you as a motionless cold husk of a human being. The very thought of waking up alone, spending the day alone and going to bed alone had your heart ache like a near-fatal wound.

You needed him.

He made every mundane task much more fun just by being there. Commenting on the events happening. His views and his presence made the dullest days bright and cheerful. The boring slog of days were bearable because of him...

“There you are!”

“Niles!”

Where did he—?!  
And how—?!

You spread false information about your whereabouts to keep him as far away as possible. But it seemed like he saw right through your trick. Well, 'seemed'? That triumphant grin was more than enough to convince you he saw through you. The sun had barely risen to its highest point of the day or Niles had already caught you hiding between the large bags and barrels of food rations at the camp.

“Wanna chat?”

Was this is way of saying: ' _Babe, we need to talk?_.' You know? _The talk_. And then your world goes up in dark cold flames once the conversation is over.

“Talk?” your voice sounded like a whiny puppy. High pitched and broken. It was nothing compared to your internal screaming brought on by your panic. That same panic that tensed your body up and drummed your heart like stampeding horses.

“Yeah, chat!” Niles reached out and motioned for you to grab his hands so he could pull you up. Nothing about him indicated anger or disgust with what happened last night. He seemed his usual self. But perhaps this was false sense of security. Maybe he was just _acting_ nice just so he wouldn't upset you. 

You didn't need that. No fakeries. Just serve the raw deal of honest complaints...!

“Or... we can chat here.” Niles squatted down next to you with his single curious eye studying your face, “Looks like there's a lot of chat in you. Well, come on, blurt it out.”

“I...I...” you pulled your knees up, serving as some sort of shield between you and your lover. He silently watched as you did, his eyebrow lowering into a frown. “I'm sorry.” you eventually and softly mumbled.

“For what?”

“Last night?”

Niles took a deep breath and leaned backwards somewhat, his lips parting but he did not speak. It wasn't the reaction you expected but at least it was out now. It was off your chest. You've been honest. That's good. That's great! “I promise I'll do better next time.”

“Okay. Uh, good?” Niles scratched the back of his neck with a confused look on his face, “You mean sex? Right? There's going to a next time?”

You bit your lip. His stare stiffened your body like a corpse. It felt as if your heart beat extremely fast and not at all at the same time. Why was breathing suddenly so hard?! 

Your mind was in a complete limbo, unable to discern any genuine opinion or emotion from Niles words or face. 

“Yeah.”

“Then... I'll do better as well!” Niles gave you a confident grin.

“N-no! You were fine! Fantastic. Great!”

“What do you mean? Didn't I hurt you?”

“N-no! I... I hurt myself!”

Niles snorted and eventually laughed, placing his hand on your knee as he turned to the ground until he finished laughing. Your confusion only grew with his reaction. At least it seemed unlikely for him to break up with you over it. 

“Okay, how about this: ' _We hurt you_ '?”

“No.”

“Well, you definitely didn't hurt yourself. That's stupid!” 

“Then... then what happened, huh?”

“I was too eager, too greedy and too fast.” Niles squinted his eye and took hold of one of your hands, “That's why you got hurt.”. The hold of his hand on yours tightened and he looked at you with an apologetic look in his eye. It was strange how those simple gestures hit you with a calming wave. The decreasing stress finally allowing you to take deeper breaths again.

“But...I bet tons of others weren't hurt by you...”

“You don't know that. Besides, they ain't got anything to do with us.” Niles gave you a crooked grin, “And yes, I've been around the block. So don't you think I have a better grasp on what went wrong?”. He leaned down on his knees and wrapped his arms around you, giving you a messy kiss on your forehead, “I messed up- Oh, no wait: _We messed up_ , since you like to insist that it's your fault as well.”

“But... I ... I want to do it right.”

“Well, let's head to my tent then and have another go.” the look on Niles face serious as he nodded towards his tent, “Honestly, all this talk about last night has me raring to go.”

“But... everyone's awake.”

“So what? They'll be more distracted during the day than at night when they're alone in their quiet tents with no other distractions.” Niles rose to his feet and pulled at your hand with a mischievous grin on his face, “Oh, it'll be more fun during the day! Seeing you squirm and doing your best to keep your voice down. It's decided, babe, your afternoon is mine.”

One final tug had you pulled off your feet and into Niles arms. He quickly wrapped his arm around your upper body and lifted your legs up off the ground with his other, carrying you with that same mischievous grin on his face.

“Niles... this isn't the time...!” your stammering protest fell on deaf ears. He stopped listening already. Dashing through the camp with you in his arms. And you covering your face in the hopes that no one would see you.


	3. (FE:3H) Claude

“ _Please, ma'am!_ ” Claude groaned softly, his fingers digging into the tabletop he was pushed onto. His face was flushed and his breathing was heavy. It seemed like the arousal finally gotten the better of him. The sharp focus in his eyes was reduced to a dull gaze. 

The towel you used to cover your upper body had fallen off long ago, pooled in a bunch in front of the door. Though, your body was fully bare, it held no secrets to the famed head of the Golden Deer. No, not after your realized he knew of a peeping hole in the women's showers and happened to get ' _close to it_ ' when you were washing yourself there. 

“ _That won't do, Claude_ ” your voice was soft and almost sung. A melody all to pleasing to Claude. It would've been great at anytime and anywhere except here and now. The naughty glint in your eyes was dangerous to Claude's usual rational and calm thinking. 

He gulped and did his best to relax, giving up on resisting and denying your accusations. It was his fault after all, he was the one who let it slip. Cursing himself for being so startled when you mentioned that you found a peeping hole and you had covered it with some cloth. 

“Just you, though.” he muttered underneath his breath with a small hint of his usual confident smirk on his face ,“I couldn't help but wonder what you looked like beneath that armour, and that cute outfit you wore last week, and that maid costume I got you to wear today...”

“Master...” your maid-act had already ended a few hours ago. Dressing up as a maid and serving him around the monastery because you lost a bet, having to refer to him with ' _master_ ' and responding to each of his demands with ' _it would be my pleasure_ '.

“Yes, my dear servant?”

You saw him blush earlier today. Every time you skipped towards him in your maid uniform whenever he called you. Bowing slightly every time you greeted him, the angle allowing him to look down your cleavage. Even his poker face could not hide the heat and red shade that crept on his cheeks. 

“I have to punish you for being a no-good _peeping tom_.” you smirked at him as you leaned closer to him. Claude leaned backwards, pushing the table backwards slightly. Damn it. This wasn't the time or place to do anything of _this_ nature. He was about to welcome a strategic partner of the Alliance in ten minutes. 

Claude's mind was torn. Either ride the increasingly intense wave of arousal washing over him or cool down and reject you. And the latter was hard. Too hard. With your naked form right in front of him, in his face, teasing him and scolding him for peeping. It was something straight out of his imagination!

He could smell the shampoo, soap and perfume you had just used. They started to cloud his sharp mind, reducing his thinking to mere lustful impulses he tried his best to control.

“Can we do that later tonight? I'll be all yours then!” a promise the sly tactician would fulfill no matter the cost.

Oh, how much fun it was for you to finally be able to corner the sly archer of the Alliance. There was no way you'd let it end so fast. It was immensely delightful to see him squirm. Torn between his obligations and his increasingly intense sexual urges. You could see how his mind was desperately trying to find a solution. And how the cogs of his mind ran slow and sloppy. 

“No, punishment must be swift and intense.” you murmur, whispering the final words into his ear. Your breasts were pressed against his clothed chest. Claude felt their weight against him. The touch made him shudder and take a deep breath, his mind a hollow space with nothing but horribly inconvenient urges.

“D-dear servant....” Claude stuttered, almost succumbing to the arousing mist in his head, “I beg you...”.

There was a short knock on the door. Both of you startled and turned your head towards the door. Your hearts beating in unison, panicked and ashamed. 

“Claude?”

Claude did not respond. His widened eyes focused on you as if you had to be the one to answer. You bit your lip. Think of something. Quick!

“He isn't here. Can I pass a message?”

Claude raised his eyebrows, surprised with your response and curious about how you were going to talk your way out of it.

The messenger tried to enter the room. The click of the handle making you jolt away from Claude and rush to the door, pushing your body against the cold wooden surface, “Don't come in. My uh... clothing ripped and I'm trying to fix it...!”

“Oh, okay. The message is that the noble man is coming the next day. He was slowed down by some road bandits.”

“Okay. Noble man next day. No, strategy meeting today.” you paraphrased with an exasperated voice. 

“Good luck with your clothes!” the oblivious messenger walked away. Claude and you intently focused on the sound of his fading footsteps, daring to breathe again once you were sure that the messenger had turned to corner. 

“That was close...” you murmur softly as you finally let your tensed body relax.

“Yeah...” Claude chuckled and licked his lips. His gloved hand reached out to you and softly grabbed hold of your wrists, drawing your attention back to him and instantly reminding you of what you were doing.

Teasing him.

However, your leverage was gone now. And Claude knew that. His smirk told you how extremely confident he was feeling now. And your previous confidence was dwarfed by it.

“So about that punishment...” his voice barely above a whisper.


	4. (FE:A) Lon'qu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to submit this.

“Lon'qu...?” you wrapped your arms around his neck and pressed your bare upper body against him. The sudden embrace startled him, his body froze as he generated even more heat. His ears were bright red from his heated blush.

“Lon'qu?”

Lon'qu coughed, nervously, and scraped his throat, “Yes?” 

“Turn around.” you coo'd in his ear.

“Can't.” 

“Please.” you softly pleaded into his ear.

“I said I can't.”

It wasn't a matter of being able to or not. The brave swordsman was frozen on the spot, paralyzed by the erotic heat he never experienced before. Was it shyness? It wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility with his phobia. Though, he would probably not admit to that.

“Can I touch you?”

“You already are.” he bluntly responded.

“I mean ... elsewhere.”

His breathing halted for a few moments before he resumed it again with shocks and stutters. The tight grip he had on the fabric of his pants grew even tighter. However, not quite as tight as his member poking though the fabric, seeming in desperate need of release.

You lowered your hands, tracing the muscles and scars of his upper body with your fingertips. Some areas of his body were more sensitive than others as Lon'qu responded with shudders. A gasp escaped his lips when you traced his nipples and nibbled softly onto his ear. Lon'qu subconsciously leaned his head back to you as the tension in his shoulders released slightly. You took this opportunity to stroke him past his sixpack and to his crotch, your hands smoothly slipping in the pants. 

“T-that's...”

You grabbed hold of his member. Lon'qu squirmed slightly, trying his best not to buck his hips into your hand. Cursing at himself. His muscles tightened again, likely due to stress or anxiety taking over again. 

You gave him a kiss in the neck, trailing from the area right below his ear to his shoulders. It made him relax slightly, evident by his breathing slowing down. Though, he was not relaxed enough to turn around. Instead, his eyes were intently focused on the situation between his legs. Wondering why your hand was still on him like that. 

Your grip on him loosened. Maybe Lon'qu wasn't ready for intimacy, yet. Though, you managed to get further with him than before as he allowed you to undress and discarded his own layers of clothing that covered his upper body. You even managed to touch his member.

“I love you, Lon'qu.” you murmur into his neck as you pull your hand out of his pants and wrapped both arms tightly around him in a loving embrace, “This won't change it.”

He finally turned his head to you with his brown eyes widened in surprise. It was strange that he still wasn't used to hearing that. Catching him off guard and completely silencing him as always.

“I-I love you too.” he mumbled as he shifted his focus in a direction opposite of yours. 

It was strange how those words of his still caught you off guard as well. Inflating a bubble in your chest that made your heart beat faster. Your embrace tightened and you buried your face in his neck, absorbing his scent into your nostrils. His skin was rougher than yours. Were all men like that? Or only those who had a long history of fighting and training.

Lon'qu pulled your arms away and you sat back as you watched him turn around. He had a much more determined expression on his face, though, his cheeks were still flustered in that deep red shade. Something seemed to have flipped inside him, making him push off his anxieties. Though, he did not dare to look at the rest of your body, his gaze was intently focused on your pleasantly surprised face. And your face seemed to encourage him more as he placed his hands on the bed and leaned forward to give you a soft kiss on the lips.

“I think ... I think I can do it...” he whispered after he broke the kiss, searching your eyes for any hint of lust and love. It seemed like he was afraid you weren't in the mood anymore.

You gave him a small and reassuring smile and cupped his face, “Let's do it then, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like Lon'qu. He's a one-man army!
> 
> I had all the intentions to marry my character to Lon'qu in Fire Emblem Awakening until she decided to marry Chrom instead ò_ó

**Author's Note:**

> First times are never perfect.  
> Never heard of that happening.  
> Always awkward as all hell.


End file.
